Speed of Mercury
by Spinjitzugirl6310
Summary: (Justice League/Young Justice, I'm crossing stuff and having fun) Barry Allen loves being the Flash. His life with his wife Iris is as normal as it can be for the speedster, until he hears the announcement of her pregnancy. Then he begins the biggest mission of his life: Parenting two adventurous kids with super speed. (Leading up to crossover, big project!)
1. Chapter 1

In the long line of Flashes, the newest member was on its way. Not quite sure which gender the kid was going to be increased the excitement.

With Iris-West-Allen's pregnancy, as she got into her later months, she was replaced in the news by a co-worker so she could stay home.

A few weeks into her ninth month, she went into labor.

Her husband, the current Flash, got her to the hospital in record time.

He sat outside, tapping a foot impatiently.

Several hours later, two cries were heard from her room. The nurse came out and informed the waiting Barry Allen that it was twins and that the mother had come through like a trooper.

His sigh of relief echoed the one his wife had given.

Life's greatest adventure had begun.

Child raising.

It was a boy and a girl, both redheads, one of the few things they got from their mother.  
The boy they named James, the girl Donna.

The parents adjusted well to parent life, and soon it was obvious that they had super speed.

The parents smiled at the kids, but shared a glance of worry.

What would their kids do in school?

It was soon apparent that the kids were spontaneous devils, and changeable. They were active, and Iris often got them out of her hair by having them do laps around outside. On one such occasion, one Saturday in June, she collapsed onto the couch, as Barry laughed.

"It's not funny," she said indignantly. "I'm the only non-speedster in the family now."

"Poor Iris," Barry teased. "They aren't bad kids."

"No, just fun loving. Sounds an awful lot like their father," She shot him a look.

He shrugged. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

She smiled. "No, I wouldn't. What do we do with them? They might blow their cover when they start school."

"We'll have to teach them how not to," Barry told her. "Tell them how important it is."

Donna rushed in, cheeks bright pink. "Daddy, James says that you can go super-fast too. Is that true?"

"Can I?" Barry asked. "Of course I can! Here, I'll show you!" He was out the door in a flash.

"Yeah. It's important all right," Iris shook her head with a smile. "I wouldn't really have it any other way."

~ ~  
A month before they started school, they gave their kids a serious talk about secret identities and why no one could know of their abilities. They nodded gravely.

"Of course we won't speed," James said solemnly.

"Yeah. We'd get a ticket," Donna said cheekily. Barry laughed, and shook his head. They were smart and adventurous kids, they'd do fine in school. Donna brushed her bright red hair out of her eyes and looked up at Barry. "So…..if you're the Flash, what are we gonna be when we grow up?"

Barry stared. Iris suppressed a smile. "I suppose….Blaze and Spark?" It was clear that Barry was surprised by the idea that his kids would start hero work. Iris was not.

Donna and James considered.

"I get to be Blaze," James said.

"Fine. Spark sounds cooler anyway," Donna stuck her nose up in the air in mock snootiness.

"You keep doing that and you'll drown when it rains," James warned. Donna lowered her chin and stared.

"No I won't! That's impossible! Right Mommy?"

"Right, Donna."

**Well? Like it, hate it?**


	2. Chapter 2

In school, they were just fine. Average grades, average school days and never did they go out for sports.

They never even asked.

After school became a novelty, and even tiring, they began looking for "the next big thing" and excitement. It never really came. Their Dad was called on missions, they sat and watched television.

It was really rather boring.

They went to parties and immersed themselves in social activity with gusto. Iris sometimes shook her head at their party loving attitudes, but they were overall good kids, so she didn't fuss.

Then the day came when Donna learned to sew.

She had been taking sewing classes and all, and then she had decided to make a sweater.

She did one with the Flash symbol on the front, and wore it around the house.

Iris thought it was risky, Barry thought it was cool, and James wanted one too.

Donna made one for him too.

At age eight, they both asked their father for a place in the Justice League.

"You're too young," Barry told them. "It's too dangerous." He had heard about John and Shayera Stewart and their kids trying this too. Was it a part of being a super hero's child that made them want to follow in their footsteps?  
Then again, it would be a waste to forbid them to use their super-speed for good.

"Maybe when you're older," he said. "As long as you keep up with your school work and chores. Got it?"

Donna and James nodded enthusiastically.

"Right. Good."

**_~Be Back In A Flash~_**

Barry and Iris were amazed at how fast their children grew. They complained that their teachers wanted them to be the more reflective and cautious type. The imaginative, reflective life, however, was not for them. They preferred to jump in and see what happened.

Barry talked with John Stewart and sometimes had gripe sessions about their kids and how fast they were growing. John said that his children wanted to join the League too.

"We can't let them," he said. "It's too dangerous."

"But…..they have abilities. They need to use them," Barry countered. John sighed heavily.

"I just don't want them hurt."

"That's what every good parent wants," Barry told him. "But…..I suppose they should have the right to do good as well."

**_~Be Back In A Flash~_**

When they were ten, James asked again about Hero Work.

They were both more mature now, still supreme optimists, but mature.

At least, more mature than previously.

John and Barry met up again, and John proposed a meeting of their kids. They agreed that it would be nice to see each other and their families again.

Barry informed the kids of this.

Donna nodded cheerfully.

James was less enthusiastic, but….he wasn't unhappy with the current chain of events.  
Thus, Donna and James were going to meet kids that were kind of like them:

Different.

**Sorry if the quality was not that great...I had a terrible time trying to get over writer's block, and when I did, I need to get them to the next chapter, so this was rushed and all and not so great.**

**Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
